


Rise Has A Little Fun

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Rise gives Yu a blowjob underneath a Junes table while all of their friends are sitting at the table.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 66





	Rise Has A Little Fun

It had been a month since Rise was saved by the Investigation Team and she had taken a shine to all of them due to the fact that they had not only saved her life, but had also seen the darkest side of herself and still welcomed her with open arms. However, she had taken a real liking to Yu, the leader of the team. She didn’t know just why he was always on her mind, or why she always looked up to him more than the rest of the time. But from helping her study to taking her out around Inaba, she had managed to grow very fond of Yu.

So fond of him, in fact, that she was willing to sneak her was underneath the table at Junes that the gang gathered at for their meetings just because he had asked her to suck him off. With a quick text to the rest of the team that she was going to be late due to helping her grandma at the shop, Rise sat between Yu’s legs as the others of the group arrived. At first, she thought he was joking or that he wouldn’t go through with it, but as his hands dropped underneath the table and he unzipped his pants, Rise knew that the leader of her new group of friends was just as serious as he was cool.

She eagerly bit down on her lower lip as she tried to keep herself from squealing in excitement. Not only was he just as bold and brazen as she expected him to be, but his cock was far larger than she had thought it would be. Being in show business, she had heard rumors that Japanese men weren’t that well endowed down below, but Rise was more than happy to have that be proven wrong thanks to Yu. When she let go of her lower lip, a heated breath caught in her throat. One that brought her just a little bit closer to Yu’s shaft as he sat in place.

Rise could hear everyone above her talking about their plans and what move they should make next. But none of that mattered to her as she pressed her face against Yu’s shaft underneath the table. The warmth that radiated off of it, the scent that filled her nostrils, and the way it throbbed against her lips as she instinctively planted a kiss on the side of it. All of it made her shudder as she sat on her knees. Both of her hands were on her breasts as she stayed in place, simply loving the way Yu’s shaft felt against her face.

Of course, she knew that she couldn’t leave Yu waiting for too long. Especially if the team was going to wait on her to arrive before they went into the tv. Her heart pounded in her chest as she pulled away from the impressive cock, a deep breath filling her lungs with the musk of Yu’s cock once again. That scent was incredible as it filled her nostrils, exactly like she was expecting it to be. But Rise didn’t hesitate for another second, opening her mouth with a quiet “ah” and wrapping her lips around the head of her affection’s shaft.

The moment her tongue finally came into contact with his shaft, a quiet, and luckily muffled, squeal left her. One that only she was able to hear. Though, it didn’t stop her from slowly making her way down Yu’s shaft. Inch by inch, she took more and more of his throbbing member into her mouth, pressing her tongue against the underside of it to allow herself more of a taste and to bring him just as much pleasure as she could. She wanted to impress him, after all! And what better way to do that than by making him cum in front of all of your shared friends?  
  
This being her first blowjob, Rise knew that she wasn’t skilled enough to make Yu cum right away like in the pornos that she had been asked to star in a few times during her career, but she didn’t shy away from what she was doing either. Keeping her soft lips firmly pressed against her leader’s length while her tongue explored every inch of his member seemed to be working exactly how she wanted it to. She couldn’t hear him moaning above her, but Rise felt one of his hands threading through her dark hair, keeping her in place with a silent but firm grip on the back of her head. Not that she planned on stopping midway through, anyway.

Rise started to slowly and steadily bob her head up and down Yu’s shaft while keeping her tongue traveling and exploring what she could of his member. She searched for the parts of his cock that were the most sensitive, wanting to do her best and give him exactly what he had asked of her. Even though she could hear the others continuing to talk about her, none of that was on her mind. As her fingers sank into the soft skin of her breasts, the only thing that mattered to her was Yu’s cock and making him cum.

Pulling herself back to the tip of Yu’s shaft once again, Rise made sure to keep her tongue flush against the underside of his shaft. She couldn’t help but shudder when her lips quietly popped off from around his member, leaving her sitting there and staring at his saliva-coated memeber. For just a moment, just long enough for this aching feeling of need and sluttiness to sink into her cunt, Rise realized just how delicious Yu’s cock was. Not even just the way it tasted against her tongue. But the way it throbbed as she pulled back, the way it stuffed her throat and threaned to go deeper than she thought anything could go into her throat. And the way Yu’s hand stayed on her head as she lowered her head and dragged her tongue along the underside of his shaft, from bottom to top.

All of it made her wish that she had done something like this much sooner. Whether it was sucking him off with everyone around, sneaking him into the back of the tofu shop and letting him fuck her, or just riding him in the back corner of the library when no one was looking. Rise just knew that she had wanted something like this ever since Yu had managed to save her life. Which is exactly why she wrapped her lips around his shaft once again, taking it to the base in one rough attempt, gagging when she hit the bottom but refusing to pull back as her throat sputtered and convulsed around his cock.

However, her refusal to pull back right at that moment was rewarded with Yu’s cum flooding into her mouth just like she had been hoping for. The grip on the back of her head didn’t get tighter, but Rise kept firm and stayed in place as more and more of her leader’s seed flooded into her mouth and even started to spill from the corners of her lips just a little bit. But she didn’t complain, she didn’t whine, and she didn’t scream as she swallowed down every drop that she could get down.

When he had finished cumming, the entire table had fallen silent. And it wasn’t because the others knew what was happening, but because they had run out of things to say. However, Rise felt like she could do better as Yu pulled his hips back and adjusted in his seat, pulling his length from her mouth without her permission and making her stare at the cum and saliva that coated the first few inches of his cock. So, instead of making some excuse and sneaking her way out from underneath the table, Rise leaned in close and started to swirl her tongue around those first few inches.

She was insistent on cleaning Yu’s cock right here and now before she heard Kanji point away from the table and ask if some random girl was her. Right at that moment, rise felt both cut off from her fun and torn away from something that she wanted to keep doing. But she didn’t argue with this chance to sneak back in to the group.

With everyone facing one direction, Rise snuck over to a nearby table before standing up from underneath it and making her way to her friends. “Hey, guys!” She had the same cheerful expression that she always had when speaking to the group. However, she immediately noticed the confused look on everyone’s faces as she sat down next to Yu. “W-What? Is there something on my face…?”  
  
“Well… Yeah…” The entire table gestured to her lips.

Immediately, Rise realized that Yu’s cum was still around her mouth, bringing her hands to cover her lips and the evidence of what she had just done.


End file.
